darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Scaldron
' Scaldron' is a desert planet from Darkspore, and it's very unique, since it has all 5 Genesis Types as it's primary. Scaldron was originally the capital of The Crogenitors' empire, called Perceptum, but after The Corruptor made his hideout here, the name became Scaldron. Lore For centuries before the fall of Crogenitor civilization, Scaldron was called Perceptum, the capital Crogenitor planet of cultural and scientific knowledge. Because life never evolved on Perceptum, the Crogenitors built an ecosystem there from the cellular level up, transforming its atmosphere, water systems and soils to support all the genetic types they transplanted there. Perceptum shone for eons as a beacon of all that the Crogenitors could accomplish: transforming life forms and entire worlds. And in the end, Perceptum became a symbol of another type of Crogenitor accomplishment, when the Corruptor brought his war to its inescapable climax there. '' ''When the Darkspore blasted Perceptum's surface into ashes from orbit, Crogenitor escape ships fled, preserving their civilization's records inside their interlinked HELIX AI. HELIX also protected the cryo-sleeping Crogenitors onboard, preserving them for the day they might seek victory. Now Scaldron is the central world of the Corruptor's galactic horde, a nightmarish desert planet swarming with every Darkspore genetic type. Sectors Onslaught: The Plains of Desolation: HELIX Intro: "Scaldron bears little resemblance to the stark beauty of Perceptum. Much of the planet's surface is now oxydized waste. That The Corruptor claims this of all planets for home, suggesting he holds the Crogenitor graveyard in high regard, likely as testament to his triumph." HELIX Observation: "The Plains of Desolation. The cryoships were launched from here, just before the Corruptor reached the planet. Their existence successfully evaded detection. Until the awakening, Xylan had thought Crogenitors extinct." Enemies encountered: *Thorn Triped (Bio Shooter) *Shadower (Necro Minion) *Kinetic Mine (Plasma Minion) *Lightning Juggernaut (Plasma Lieutenant) *Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) *Pouncing Stalker (Bio Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: Feng, the Relentless Predator 'Pouncing Stalker 'The Desert Necropolis: ' 'HELIX Intro: "Following the bombardment, scattered battles took place on the surface. This region, the Desert Necropolis, held strong for many days, killing scores of Darkspore. But ultimately, their numbers were too great, and the forces here were overwhelmed." HELIX Observation: "Once, these ruins were the galaxtic academy of cosmology. At the war's end, doomed Crogenitors fled here, only to die in the wreckage." Enemies encountered: *Hover-bot (Cyber Minion) *Nova (Plasma Minion) *Sinkhole (Quantum Shooter) *Undermind (Plasma Lieutenant) *Raytheoid (Cyber Liutenant) *Acid Shell (Bio Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss:' Kaai, the Craven Blaster 'Undermind 'The Sunken Monastery:' HELIX Intro: "The Sunken Monastery. Xylan once studied ancient genetic records here, imagining one day he would remake the galaxy in his own image." HELIX Observation: "The sages of this monastery produced the first ? on genetics of any planet in known space. Those sages could not have known that their pursuit for knowledge would eventually lead to the galaxy's destruction." Enemies encountered: *Maser Tank (Cyber Shooter) *Rapid Slasher (Bio Minion) *Eclectic Striker (Quantum Minion) *Invincitron (Cyber Lieutenant) *Acid Shell (Bio Lieutenant) *Arachno Striker (Necro Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: DLS-1227, the Impenterable Defender 'Invincitron 'The Perceptory: HELIX Intro: "The Perceptory. The penultimate scientific and genomic archive, housed all tranfection data and the AI cores of the HELIX network. The knowledge held here made the stabilisation of E-DNA possible" HELIX Observation: "Once the larger resistances were dealt with, the planet was scoured for all remaining Crogenitors. In this corner of the Perceptory, the Corruptor confronted what he though were the last of the species. They were made to kneel before him. No mercy was shown." Enemies encountered: *Split Beetle (Necro Shooter) *Sinkhole (Quantum Shooter) *Kinetic Mine (Plasma Minion) *Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) *Shade Drifter (Necro Lieutenant) *Raytheoid (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: Sekely, the Grand Overseer 'Grappling Pulsar The Corruptor is also encountered here. Environmental Objects *'Scaldron Plant - Does nothing. *'Contagion Pustule' - Spreads a disease to nearby enemies when destroyed. *'Warp Totem' - Warps nearby heroes after charging up. The warp deactivates once the Totem is destroyed. Video Trivia *The name of the planet, Scaldron, is a compound pun of 'scald' and 'cauldron'. This may be connected to the Scaldron Plants, which appear as red-hot bushlike flora that have holes in which may be to store water or some other substance in Scaldron, as well as its desert-like (and most probably scalding-hot) terrain. Category:Planets & Places Category:Scaldron Category:Darkspore Category:Plasma Category:Quantum Category:Bio Category:Cyber Category:Necro